


space age

by zek-the-snek (iiselfieswiftii)



Series: Trans Cisco [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Cisco Ramon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiselfieswiftii/pseuds/zek-the-snek
Summary: i am making it my mission to populate the flash fandom with more trans cisco stuff, so here's some hc's*title is carlo's first ep title*





	1. Funkin' for Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cisco's origin story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chapter title is the first song on space age*

  * unlike most people, cisco didn't know he was trans when he was a kid
  * he loved dresses and when his mother put his hair into elaborate braids
  * but he also loved getting dirty and building things with dante
  * when middle school came around he let his friends put makeup on him and loved it
  * he loved how relaxing it was to swatch bright colors onto his skin
  * in 7th grade one of his friends came out to him as gay and that made him question if he was too
  * he was not, but rather bi
  * he had a huge crush on gabe cozart, then jenny hodges so it made sense
  * when he got to high school he heard about the school's gsa
  * he felt very welcome and made the majority of his friends for the next few years
  * he learned about transgender folks from an upperclassmen with bright purple hair
  * after the second meeting they helped him research different identities 
  * after a couple weeks he found one that fit perfectly
  * he came out to his few close friends as a demi-boy and requested for them to use he/him pronouns
  * his first act of transitioning was to cut his hair super short and stop shaving his body hair
  * his mother threw a fit when he came home because his hair was 30 inches
  * he din't really come out to dante, but he came to gsa with him one time and heard them call cisco him
  * afterwards he told cisco he would love him no matter what
  * he didn't tell his parents until junior year when he wanted to get his name legally changed before he graduated
  * they didn't understand at first but after a few weeks and some research, they accepted their son 
  * he graduated at the end of that year as Francisco Ramon



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://thalos.bandcamp.com/album/space-age-ep  
> ^^10/10 would recommend listening to^^


	2. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trans cisco in college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chapter title is the second song on space age*

  * he was 17 going into the hardest engineering program at a top 5 school
  * he lived in the dorms 2 weeks before school started
  * he was lucky to get into the co-ed dorms
  * even luckier is his roomie was also trans
  * jeremy was an eccentric red-headed junior who had a habit of staying up too late reading fanfiction
  * they were planning on majoring in library science because they thought more people need to read books
  * cisco's first class was terrifying
  * there were some many people there for the lecture
  * the prof seemed really excited to be there and made the first day very interesting
  * they played get-to-know games and he met this really cute girl who wanted to be an aerospace engineer
  * when he came out he felt really bad because the engineering field needed more girls
  * but he knows that it is more important for him to be himself
  * the next few weeks went by really quickly
  * he went to his classes and went to several parties
  * at one he got drunk and grinded with a junior
  * jeremy pulled him away before it got too far and they went back to the dorm
  * by the time mid-terms came up he had gone to more parties than he ever had
  * but with all this fun there also came the stress of not quite passing
  * he got misgendered all the time
  * and while it didn't bother him much a few years ago, being called his dead name made him want to die
  * *pun partially intended*
  * boys would hit on him then recoil when he told them his name
  * some days he had to have classmates cover for him because the pain in his chest would stop
  * dysorphia was his number one cause of missed class
  * on those days jeremy would get him ice cream and tell him stories about their latest fanfiction
  * during winter break he went home and spent time with his family and high school friends
  * he heard stories about the freshmen in gsa who were still in the questioning phase
  * it made him miss high school a lot but also be glad to be gone
  * that year his mother got him a few binders and redid a scrapbook with his new name
  * his father got him a pocket knife and nice hair products
  * dante wrote him a song and performed it for the family 
  * when he went back to school the next week he missed the odd craziness of university



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://thalos.bandcamp.com/album/space-age-ep  
> ^^10/10 would recommend listening to^^  
> i know very little about college but will probs write more with more detail about engineering and computer


	3. Masquer Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how cisco starts at star laboratories + caitlyn, ronnie, and hartley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chapter title is the third song on space age*

  * when cisco applied for an internship at S.T.A.R Laboratories he never expected to get an interview
  * he was even more surprised when he was accepted 
  * he started off helping some of the engineers who were working on smaller projects and didn't work directly with wells
  * mostly he would get them coffee and such from jitters or get them material from another part of the building
  * but one day some of the math on one of the projects wasn't adding up and no one could figure out why
  * cisco looked at it and figured it out immediately 
  * math was his favorite subject in school so it came very naturally
  * the team he was working with gradually let him do more on the project after that
  * when they finish the project he gets credit as a contributor and he is very proud of himself
  * next he starts helping out with some more important projects and dr.wells starts to take notice of him
  * wells watches cisco for the next few weeks and sees how well he gets along with everyone
  * *also wells knows about cisco in the future so*
  * he calls cisco into his office and talks to him about what he does at the labs
  * cisco says he loves it there and wells offers him a job
  * he of course takes it and starts working there full-time in the cortex on the particle accelerator 
  * by the time he starts he already knows quite s few of the workers and is casual enough to wear his nerdy shirts
  * queue his fist day and he gets introduced to hartley who insults his clothing, calling it unprofessional
  * also he wore his hair up the first few days in the cortex
  * but hartley picked at him about that, so much so that he rarely wears his hair up anymore
  * cisco already knew about caitlyn before he met her
  * she had a rep for being mean to engineers who hurt themselves on the job
  * but ronnie was really nice and made caitlyn be nice to cisco after he hurt himself
  * (it really was hartley trying to mess with him but he went too far and dropped a heavy tool on his hand)
  * after a while he got into habit of eating lunch with caitlyn and ronnie instead of in his office with hartley



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^https://thalos.bandcamp.com/album/space-age-ep^^  
> 10/10 would recommend listening to   
> i don't know much about internships either  
> sorry this was crappy, i'll put more up this weekend  
> also, if you want, make suggestion on what i should write about


	4. We Gotta Find Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cisco loves animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **chapter title is the fourth song from space age**

  * when cisco was 5 his mother got him and dante a cat for christmas
  * her name was Miau
  * because they loved being ironic
  * she was a black and brown calico who would force herself into your lap when you sat down
  * cisco loved her and was her primary caretaker 
  * they had her for 3 years until the neighbor ran her over
  * cisco was devastated and cried for weeks 
  * when he was 9 they got a leopard gecko
  * his name was leonard 
  * cisco didn't like him as much but thought it was fun to feed insects
  * he lived in dante's room and had a big tank with a rock that he would hide under
  * when cisco's friends came over, leo was the first thing he would show them
  * they bought a female for leo to breed with and she had 8 babies
  * they sold all but one, cleopatches
  * later they had to give them all away because their new house didn't allow animals
  * when cisco was 13 they got 3 mice
  * named mozzarella, peanut, and skittles
  * they were hungry when they named them
  * mozzarella was a little white mouse that tended to get too excited a bite people
  * peanut was a black mouse that was very shy 
  * skittles was a very aggressive brown mouse that hissed at you a lot
  * they lived in cisco's room this time
  * cisco would talk to them about his problems and let them crawl around with him on his bed
  * moe died around a year after they got him
  * peanut died about 8 months later 
  * cisco was less devastated but he was going through a lot at school at the time so he was still really sad
  * cisco didn't get another pet until he was 25 because of where he was living
  * he got another cat, this time an older ragdoll named lilac
  * she liked to take naps on cisco's chest when he watched movies
  * she also had a habit of scratching his arms a lot
  * but cisco loves her alot and likes to cuddle with her when he was stressed or anxious
  * when barry comes over lilac is all over him 
  * he is thinking about getting another cat 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://thalos.bandcamp.com/album/space-age-ep  
> ^^10/10 would recommend listening to^^  
> still crap but longer


	5. Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the evolution of cisco's hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *title is the fifth song on space age*

  * cisco was born with a lot of hair on his head
  * when he was really little his mother didn't cut it and just let it grow and grow
  * his hair had a lot of curl to it and it got really tangly
  * he got his first haircut when he was 3
  * he was terrified that it would hurt but his dad talked to him to distract him and it was over before he realised
  * they only cut off a few inches but now it went to his shoulders
  * he grew his hair out for the next few years until it went down to his mid back
  * his mother loved putting it into long braid with flowers in them
  * when he went into middle school he cut it to his chin
  * he liked putting it up into high ponytails with a few stands flying out
  * at a sleepover his friend put it into cornrows (i think that's what they're called??)
  * he took they out after a few days but his hair was really curly afterwards
  * he let it grow again and by his freshmen year it was to his elbows
  * he got it cut every once in awhile but just kept it up in ponytails or braids
  * when he figured out his gender in freshmen year he wanted to cut his hair but a friend told him not to yet
  * they said he may regret it so he waited
  * right before sophomore year he went to his neighbor's who was a hairdresser
  * when he came home his hair was really short and spiked up in the front
  * his mom was so angry because it took years to grow his hair that long
  * after a few weeks everyone had come to like his hair short
  * he maintained his hair that length for a couple months 
  * over winter break that year he again went to his hairdresser neighbor's
  * when he came back his hair was a deep purple
  * his mom smack the shit out of him for once again changing his hair without permission
  * the dye had faded by march and his parents wouldn't let him redo it
  * junior year after he came out to his parents, they let him dye his hair blue
  * after he started college he started to grow his hair out again
  * by his sophomore year his hair was to his shoulders again
  * he was finally comfortable enough with his gender to let it be long
  * jeremy liked to brush his hair and put it into braids
  * when he was late to class he would put it into messy buns
  * the girl that sat behind him was jealous of his beautiful hair
  * for the next few years he went between having a bob and shoulder length hair
  * when he got to S.T.A.R. Labs would put his hair up for work
  * but then hartley started making rude comments about it so he stopped
  * after hartley got fired he started putting it back up but way less often
  * when he and barry started having movie night barry would let him lay on his lap while he messed with his hair
  * for special occasions iris would braid his hair
  * now he likes his hair being played with and lets all of his close friends do it



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://thalos.bandcamp.com/album/space-age-ep  
> ^^10/10 would recommend listening to and downloading^^  
> i really like this one, i love cisco's hair


End file.
